Miley's bad nightmare
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley has a nightmare with a lot of sadness and evil...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Miley's bad nightmare**

Miley Ray Stewart is 21 years old and now she is sleeping in her bed in the apartment she share with her best friend Lilly Truscott.

Miley is dreaming.

In her dream, Miley is walking along the street in Malibu.

Suddenly the sky goes dark and blazing flame appear over the city.

"What the hell's goin' on?" says Miley, who hide behind a car as the flames strike the ground.

The dream has turned into a nightmare.

Lilly comes running from the mall, a large group of angry military guys with weapons run after her, trying to kill her.

"Miley! Help me! These freakin' soldier-dudes have gone totally bananas. I haven't done anything. Why are they trying to kill me?" screams a very afraid Lilly.

"Lils, I'm on me way." says Miley as she run towards where Lilly is, but it's too late.

The sound of a gun blast can be heard and Lilly fall down dead. The bullet went right into her head, killing her instantly.

"No! My sweet adorable little Lilly..." says Miley as she goes down on her knees in front of her dead BFF. "Lilly, don't die. I need you here with me."

Miley begins to cry.

Before Miley can do anything to help Lilly, a big black car appear. 2 doctors step out and take Lilly's body with them.

"Where the fuck are ya goin' with my friend...?" says Miley.

"She was an enemy of the United States. The President wants her body to be sent to the Smithsonian as soon as possible. Don't try to stop us, cause if you do we'll be forced to kill you as well." says the leader of the military guys.

There's a flash of light and suddenly Miley is at her family's farm in Tennessee.

Robby Ray walks up to Miley.

"Daddy!" says Miley, about to hug her dad. She does back away though, when she sees how angry he looks.

"Miley Ray Stewart, ya dang slut. Sweet fuckin' crappy niblets, how could ya let Lilly die? I thought she was your best bud." says Robby Ray in a manly angry tone.

"It wasn't my fault..." says Miley as she begin to cry again.

"Don't make up any excuses!" says Robby Ray as he punch his daughter hard in the face.

"Please, don't hurt me...daddy, I'm your Miley. Why are you so mad at me? You know I'd do anything for Lilly. I never wanted her to die." says Miley in a weak tone.

"Lilly was your friend and you let those fuckin' soldiers kill her in the open. Don't you care at all...? Have a freakin' heart. Grow up, be a responsible woman for once." says Robby Ray.

"I'm always responsible, dad. Since I was little I've always been a good girl, doin' my homework, followin' rules and being nice." says Miley, still crying.

"Really? That's only simple shit-talk and you know it. Show some backbone and be an adult. Admit when you're wrong." says Robby Ray.

"Are ya serious? Daddy...please be nice to me. I'm Miley...your daughter, that you love and care about so much." says Miley.

"Those times are way over. Since you started doin' porn and havin' a wild sex-party every Friday, I no longer like you." says Robby Ray.

"What...? I hate porn and I've never been to a sex-party in my life." says Miley.

"Come on, Miley! You love porn. You're the girl who had sex with a perv on the beach instead of being at her high school graduation, remember...?" says Robby Ray.

"Hey, that's not true!" says Miley.

"Don't fuckin' pretend that you don't remember it, Miley." says Robby Ray as he punch Miley again.

Before her dad can punch her a third time, there's a flash of light and suddenly Miley is at her old school Seaview High.

"Hi, Miley!" says a girl with a fake friendly voice as she walk up to Miley.

"Uh, hi..." says Miley.

The unknown girl transforms into a demon and attacks Miley.

A sword appear in Miley hand.

Miley use the sword to kill the demon. Then she drop the sword and run out from the school.

Outside it's raining...but Miley doesn't get wet...

Why? Weird.

Suddenly God himself appears in front of Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, your life is over." says God in a deep roaring voice.

A few seconds later, Miley stands in front of the Gates of Heaven, ready to enter.

When the gate opens, Lilly stands there with an angry look on her face.

"Miley Stewart, you bitch!" says Lilly as she give Miley an angry glare. "I'm dead and it's all because of you. Why didn't you save me? I'm your friend for cryin' out loud."

"Lils, I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do. Please...forgive me." says Miley in a sad tone.

"Nothing you could do, huh? That's not the truth, Miley. Seems like you wanted me to get killed that day." says Lilly.

"No, I love you." says Miley as she try to give Lilly a hug.

"Hands off, Miley! Don't you dare to fuckin' touch me after what you did." says Lilly. "You left me to die. Me, your best friend, your Sweet Lillian."

"Lils, please forgive me. I'm your BFF." says Miley.

"Not anymore! Go to hell, Miley Ray!" says Lilly as she snap her fingers.

A hole appear in the cloud under Miley's feet.

Miley falls down into Hell.

"Hi there, Miles! Welcome to Hell. I'm the Devil." says the Devil with an evil teasing smirk.

"Fuck yourself, asshole!" says Miley with a sassy confident voice.

"Oh, aren't you a little hardcore one, eh? I'm gonna have a pleasure to rape the shit out of you, girl." says the Devil.

"You won't get to put your dirty crappy hands on my awesome body." says Miley as she kick the Devil in his balls and run away.

"Hey! Fuckin' get back here." says the Devil.

Soon Miley reach a door with a sign that says 'Hell - Emergency Exit' on it.

Miley open the door, run through and close the door behind her.

She is in an elevator. The only button is a white one that says 'Heaven' on it.

Miley push that button and after a few seconds she's back outside the Gates of Heaven.

The gate opens and God is there, as if he is waiting for Miley.

"I see you've found the secret escape-way from Hell. Not bad. You're the first one in 200 years to find it." says God in a mature calm tone.

"Was kinda easy. I'm surprised that so few people has found it. " says Miley with a smile.

"Oh, guess I should hide it even better. That escape-way is supposed to be hard to find. When I built it all those years ago I wanted it to be for the few lucky who deserve a second chance." says God.

"Do I deserve that second chance, great awesome super-powerful God in Heaven? Please..." says Miley.

"Yes, but you don't get into Heaven today. I made a huge mistake. You're not dead yet. I send you back to Earth where you'll be alive again." says God.

Miley is suddenly back on Earth.

"Miley...you're okay! That makes me so happy." says a very happy Oliver Oken as he gives Miley a nice friendly hug.

"Awww, Oliver!" says Miley in a soft sweet tone.

"I love you, Miley Ray." says Oliver.

Oliver smile and gives Miley a sexy romantic kiss.

"Oliver...do you love me as more than your best girl-bud...?" says Miley confused.

"Yes I do, Miles." says Oliver.

Suddenly a man run up to them and use a knife to cut Oliver's throat.

"No, Oliver!" says Miley as she start to cry.

Miley sees Oliver's soul fly up to Heaven.

"Miley...are you still alive? I spoke to your father and he told me that you are dead." says Miss Kunkle as she walk up to Miley.

"Oh, well as you can see, I'm very much alive, thank ya!" says Miley in an angry sassy tone.

"Too bad. I was happy when I found out that you were dead." says Miss Kunkle.

"Really? Take this, bitch!" says Miley as she punch Miss Kunkle really hard, knocking her out.

Miley run away.

Soon she get to where her apartment is supposed to be, but the entire building is gone. Instead there's a huge hole in the ground.

"No, where's my home?" says Miley.

"In Hell." says the Devil as he appear in a blazing flame.

"Oh no! You again..." says Miley.

"You got away last time, but not this time. Miley Stewart, you're my slut forever." says the Devil.

When the Devil is about to grab Miley and pull her with him back to Hell, a team of angels from Heaven appear.

The leaders of the angels are Lilly and Oliver.

"Miley...we're here to help!" says Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly, Oliver and the other angels use divine power to make the Devil weak and make him leave Miley.

"Thanks! You guys showed up just in time." says Miley.

"No problems, Miley. Me and Ollie love to help." says Lilly.

"Cool, but weren't you mad at me, Lils?" says Miley.

"I was, but I decided to forgive you, cause you are my bestiest friend ever." says Lilly in a soft childish voice as she giggle a bit.

"Awww! Lils, you are the best friend a girl could ask for. I will be friends with you...and Oliver...forever." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley!" says Lilly and Oliver.

"You guys are my buds. I love you both so much." says Miley.

"Awww, sweet Miley Ray! Don't forget that me and Lilly are always in your heart." says Oliver.

"Awww, so adorable!" says Miley.

"Yeah, totally absolutely awesome! Happy freakin' hour!" says Lilly in typical extra cheerful Lilly Truscott style.

"The same old Lilly as always." says Miley with a friendly smile.

"Kids will be kids and Lilly will always be Lilly." says Oliver.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm awesome." says Lilly with a smile.

"Yes, Lils. You are awesome." says Miley.

"Awww, thanks so much, Miley." says Lilly.

Lilly and Oliver fly back up to Heaven along with the other angels.

Miley can see how the hole in the ground disappear and the building that's supposed to be there appear instead.

"Yeah...nice!" says Miley.

Suddenly there's a flash of light and soon Miley is in Jake Ryan's mansion.

"Hi, Miley! Ready to get sensual with me?" says Jake.

"No!" says Miley. She no longer love Jake.

"Come on, baby. Relax and be sexy." says Jake.

"Sexy? With you? No way! Try to understand that I'm totally over you. I'm not your girlfriend anymore." says Miley.

"Please, Miley..." says Jake.

"I said no. Eat some crap or something." says Miley as she run out from the mansion.

When she get outside she's suddenly in Lilly's old bedroom.

Lilly is sleeping on the bed, looking very sweet.

"Miley..." mumbles Lilly in her sleep.

"Awww, Lilly." whisper Miley in a warm soft tone.

Lilly wake up and smile, but just as Miley is about to speak, Lilly transform into a monster that starts to attack Miley.

"Lilly! What are ya doin'...?" says Miley.

"I'm Zarah, not your buddy Lilly." says the monster.

Suddenly the monster disappear and Miley is now at the mall.

"Hi, Miley!" says a 7 year old boy as he walk up to Miley.

"Uh, hi..." says Miley. She has no idea who the boy is.

The boy smile and look at Miley.

"Who are you?" says Miley.

"It's me." says the boy as he transform into Oliver.

"Hi there, Ollie!" says Miley.

Oliver pulls Miley into a nice romantic hug and gives her a hot sensual kiss.

"Awww, Ollie!" says Miley.

"Wanna go all the way with me, Miles?" says Oliver.

"Yup!" says a very happy Miley.

"Awesome!" says Oliver.

Just as Miley is about to start to make out with Oliver, he disappear in a flash of light.

"Oliver..." says Miley.

Miley suddenly feel a hand on her shoulder. She turn around and sees...Lilly.

"I can help you to end this nightmare. I'm the key to get back to real life and wake up for you." says Lilly.

"Lils..." says Miley. "So, how do you end this nightmare?"

"All you gotta do is simply kiss me." says Lilly.

"Aww! Adorable." says Miley as she give Lilly a nice friend-kiss.

The nightmare ends and Miley wakes up.

**The End.**


End file.
